BioShock: Cold War
by Jonny Q
Summary: After playing Bio Shock 2 for the second time,this idea popped into my head: What if the government were to actually find Rapture? Well the game is set during the Cold War and I thought it would be cool to explore this. I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful bright day, the sky was blue and clear. It was also very hot. Hours ago my father was saving me and the little sisters that Sofia Lamb, my "mother" had kidnapped. My father had been through Hell because of that woman, ten years ago she forced him to commit suicide in front of me, I was 8 at the time. Sofia Lamb never even gave it a thought about how that experience would traumatize me and scar me for life.

Now, ten years later, I had my father revived in a Vita Chamber, only to have him die because of Sofia Lamb again. All of my life after his first death, Sofia would go on about how my father wasn't my father. But Sofia would never tell me who my real father was, only going on saying that "Subject Delta is not your father." I knew it was a lie. Father was my father, he loved me and protected me, if that's not a father then I don't know what is.

After my father was revived in a Vita Chamber, he went searching for me. Unlike all the other Big Daddies, he regained his full conscience and was able to think for himself. He was human again. Father went through Hell to find me. Sofia Lamb threw everything she could at him: Splicer's, Big Daddies, Big Sisters, Trying to kill me so that she could kill him, and finally blowing up half of Rapture.

When Sofia blew up most of Rapture, she mortally wounded my father. Funny, as we were all going to the surface, I actually saved Sofia Lamb, if I would have known that my father was going to die, I don't think I would have been as forgiving. As my father was dieing, all the little sisters he had saved surrounded father and myself. I absorbed his ADAM so I can have his conscience in me. I wanted my father to be apart of me forever.

It has been three hours now since my father has passed, and I don't know what to do. The little sisters are getting restless, I actually had to keep some of them from swimming in the water, mainly because most of them don't know how to swim, a sad irony now that I think about it. Another problem I am having is this Big Sister suit, it is getting so hot and I can't take it off. I feel like I am in an oven, my hair and face is soaking wet from all of the sweat. I would go into the water but the little sister will think I am playing and they would follow and I can't risk them drowning.

About an hour passes and I hear one of the little sisters scream out "Boat, boat, it's a boat!" I turn to look at the boat the little sister is talking about. As I turn around, my jaw slowly unhinges and my eyes open. This wasn't just a boat, it was a carrier, a Naval carrier. It was a few miles out, but we all could see it clearly. I had never seen a carrier before, only in pictures have I ever even seen ships and boats, but never anything like this. It was huge, the top of the ship was flat and had helicopters and small planes lying on top of it, two more things I had never seen in person.

I quickly grabbed a flair gun from the escape pod and fired towards the ship hoping that they will see us. Hours passed, thankfully the ship did see us and we were all rescued. The crew didn't know what to make of me and the little sisters, the captain of the carrier questioned me about where we came from. I told him everything, and he didn't believe me. The captain said that when we got to land that I was going to go in for a physic evaluation. He thinks I am crazy, hell I probably am, but after living my whole life with an evil "mother" and numerous splicers trying to steal ADAM from little girls who are taking ADAM from dead bodies who are being protected by men in scuba suits who they call Big Daddies, I think I might have a right to be a little crazy.

A helicopter took the little sisters to a military hospital to get checked out and brought back home to their families. I was also taken to a hospital… a mental hospital. The doctors thought I was crazy. I argued that I couldn't be crazy that the evidence was clearly there, and I pointed out the escape pod and asked how they could explain that. The doctor then said that the little sisters and myself were actually found on a lifeboat and that the escape pod was just a figment of my imagination. Then I pointed out my Big Sister suit, which the doctor called a Halloween costume. The doctor told me that I was imagining everything, that Rapture wasn't real, that my mother and father weren't real, and that he thinks that I was the one who kidnapped the little sisters. Apparently Sofia had sent Big Sisters to kidnap little girls so that they could be turned into little sisters. Of course with my Big Sister suit, I fit the description.

As days turned into weeks, I began to grow more comfortable with my living situation. I thought about using the powers I had gained from all of the ADAM usage over the years, but I really needed time to get to know myself. As bad as it sounds, I was actually more comfortable at the hospital than I was at Rapture. I at least had therapist who seemed like they cared for me. I would tell them all my story, of course they wouldn't believe it, they think that everything is a metaphor for something else in my life. For example, Rapture was my own personal Hell, that it was a dream, an image of my life crashing down.

I tried to find out about what happened to my father's body, but the doctor's kept telling me that their was no body, that only me and the little sisters were found. I hate these lies, I think I might have to give in and tell the doctors what they want to hear just so I might have a peaceful way of getting out of this place.

About six months pass and I am still in the hospital. The doctors keep telling me how much I have improved mentally, and that my "illness" is close to going away. It's sad that I am becoming such a good liar, but in the time that I have been here I have come to realize that no one will believe me. I have all the evidence in the world to show that Rapture exist and that I am not crazy, but I know that there was a cover up. The government is studying my father's body, I know it.

I was having a session with my therapist, she was an older woman with graying brown hair and a thick pair of glasses that covered half of her face. She was about my build, short and skinny. She asked me a pretty simple question, "What would you like to do after you leave here?"

I thought about it for a few moments before responding. "I would like to see the world."

"The world? Anything specific?" she asked.

"New York city, sounds wonderful, or maybe the Grand Canyon, or maybe just a simple stroll on the beach."

"That sounds good."

My therapist got up from her chair to open the blinds in the window. Outside I could see a black car pull up to the hospital, two men got out of the car, both were wearing black suits, with black sunglasses. The men walked into the room where my therapist and I were in.

"Excuse me, I am in the middle of-"

"Agent white CIA, we need to bring this patient with us." The man in black said.

"Where? She's not even cured yet."

"We have a court order allowing us to take Eleanor Lamb into government custody, and any attempt to stop us will be met with legal action."

Shortly, I was being escorted to the black car. I was still in my hospital cloths and was wearing only socks on my feet. I get into the car with the two men, in the car was a third man, he was older than the other two, probably in his late fifties. He had grey hair and a large scar that was across his face. The man looked at me and then smiled, he then began to speak, "My name is General Ed Thompson, and I am now taking over your case Ms. Lamb."

Mr. Thompson, what is it you want from me?"

Thompson leaned forward towards me and smiled, "I want to know everything, I want to hear it from the horses mouth."

I should have known that this would happen, eventually I knew I was going to have to face it again. "You want to know about Rapture." I said in a cold voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thompson took me to a secret base, where he "questioned me" about Rapture. I told Thompson enough, I however did not mention anything about ADAM, the last thing I would need is for these agents to mess with ADAM and make it worse than what it all is now just so that they can defeat the Soviet Union.

"In 1960, a man by the name of Jack Ryan was found near the same spot that you were found. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

I paused for a second, "No, no it doesn't." I lied.

"I don't think I believe you." Thompson's voice is now getting harsher.

"I never heard of Jack Ryan."

Thompson then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jack Ryan made claims about Rapture, talking about mutated drug addicts and Big Daddies, and all of those little sisters. You know what happened to those little sisters?"

"What?"

"He claims that he harvested them all. That he tore sea slugs full of a magic drug out of them. What was the name of that drug again? Oh right ADAM."

At that moment my world just sank, Thompson knew everything, but why hadn't he made an attempt to over throw Rapture yet?

"He also claimed that he was a clone. We all just assumed that he was crazy, we threw him in the nut house, kind of like what we did with you, only he killed himself along with many other patients and doctors. Now tell me how does a patient with a stray jacket, in a locked padded room with nothing in there to start a fire, start a fire? It doesn't happen just magically.

"Now when you were found, we the government found ourselves in the exact same spot we were in eight years ago, but now we know that Jack Ryan wasn't all that crazy now. What we want is quite simple, we want to know all you know about ADAM, would you please tell us."

That second I knew I had to get out of there.

"I don't know anything about ADAM."

"Now you said that you were the first little sister to be bonded with a Big Daddy? And we have reason to believe that the little sisters are full of ADAM."

My skin started to crawl, "What are you getting at?"

Thompson walked up close to me and whispered in my ear, "I know you have ADAM in you." Thompson then walked up to the interrogation door and knocked on the door to get an agent to open it for him. "Agent Smith, Agent Jones, prepare Eleanor Lamb for surgery, we're going to get that ADAM out of you Eleanor, one way or another."

I ran up and threw a fire ball into Thompson's face and then I teleported away. I didn't know where I was teleporting to, I just knew I had to get out of there. When I finished teleporting, I noticed that I was in a desert. I can honestly say I had no idea where I was. Earlier Thompson had me knocked out, that son of a bitch, he flew me to God knows where to gut me open. If I had my big sister suit, everyone on that base would be dead.

Hours passed, and I was getting tired. The heat from the sun was killing me: my skin was burning, my lips were chapped, and sand was getting in my eyes. I kept walking until night fall, then it got cold. I thought I was going to freeze to death. Funny I thought I was going to burn to death now I am thinking about freezing. I walked a few miles, and then I saw a city. It reminded me so much of Rapture, I thought I was imagining it all. I walk towards the city, and I saw a sign, it said "Welcome to Las Vegas."


	3. Chapter 3

When I got into Las Vegas I couldn't help but think of how it reminded me so much of Rapture. Just seeing the people all around me, I was on total defense expecting someone, just anyone to revel themselves as a splicer.

"Honey, are you all right?" said an older woman with a thick southern accent.

"I'm ok, I just… I just need to find my way home." I responded.

"You look like you need some help."

"I'm fine!" I wasn't in the mood to talk to strangers. I had to get out of this city, I feel trapped again. I walked away from the old woman as fast as I could. I kept thinking to myself why she asked me if I was all right. I passed by a window and saw my reflection, and I looked like hell. Their were cuts all over my face from the sand, my cloths were torn and dirty, at some point I had lost my shoes and it hadn't occurred to me that I was walking barefoot for who knows how long. Then again I never actually wore shoes growing up, so walking barefoot I can see how I wouldn't notice.

I walked away from the window. This city just kept going on and on. A cop saw me and walked up to me, "Excuse me miss?"

"Look I don't need any help."

"I was just wanting to know if you needed any medical assistance."

"I'm ok, why would I need any medical assistance?"

"Because you look like you are hurt."

"Thanks for your concern but I am ok."

I walked away from the cop, if only he knew the situation, thank God.

I was getting tired and needed a place to sleep. As much as I hate to admit it, I teleported into a hotel room and used the facility for the night. I washed my cuts and wounds. I tried to figure out my next plan of action. What was I going to do? I have Thompson and the rest of the government after me. I need to figure a way out of all this.

I feel a sleep, I had never slept so hard in my life, I had a dream that I was a kid again, but instead of being in Rapture, I was in a back yard with green grass. I was playing with other kids. My father wasn't wearing his Big Daddy suit, instead he was dressed like a human. He was grilling burgers, and he looked so happy. Then a stormy cloud came over us, and it started raining, but instead of water that came down, it was blood that came down from the sky. Father and the other children disappeared, and I was alone. I was an adult again, and I was back in my Big Sister suit, and I looked down at my hands and I saw blood covering them. I looked up and I saw blood covering the streets of Las Vegas. And I hear someone scream, "You caused this bloodshed. You Eleanor Lamb! Because you had to come to the surface!" I woke up to catch my breath.

The next morning I teleported out of the hotel room and went back on the streets. I needed a change a cloths. I saw an old skirt in a trash can, and I grabbed it and put it on. I looked through more trashcans to find more cloths, but I had no luck, until the old woman from the night before saw me again. "Honey, I know you are not alright."

"I just need a change of cloths."

"Come with me." The old woman said.

The old woman took me to a church where I was given a meal and clean cloths. A preacher walked up to me and asked me, "What happened to you if you don't mind me asking?"

I didn't want to risk them calling the government on me so I lied. "My boyfriend and I got into a fight, and I walked out on him."

"We should call your parents."

"I don't live with them anymore, I moved out a wile back. Besides they don't live here.

"Where do they live?" the old woman asked.

"Florida. Miami, Florida . Well thank you for the meal but I really must get going."

"Look, if you ever need any help, do not hesitate to come back here."

"I won't, thank you again."

And that was that, I left the church and I kept walking.

It was about noon when I managed to get out of Las Vegas. The further I walked, the more ranches I saw. I passed by one and saw a man riding a horse, he came towards me. "Good afternoon miss."

"Good afternoon.'

The man paused for a second, then he said, "You're not from around here are you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Your accent, you sound British."

I didn't respond, I really had nothing to say to the man.

"Where are you walking too?" he asked.

"California." I said, though I actually had no idea where I was going, but California sounds good right about now.

"Really? I am actually about to head out to L.A. tomorrow."

"That's cool."

"You know if you wanted a ride I could give you one."

I thought about it for a second. Do I dare risk going with him? He could be with Thompson.

"No but thank you."

The man got off of his horse and the gave me a very angry look, "Ok, we're going to have to do this the hard way." The man then gave a signal with his hand, and in seconds I was surrounded by agents. I shot fire at the man, and to my surprise he shot ice out of his hand freezing my body to my neck.

"I left you head free so you can hear this: you're coming with us, we are going to show these guys where Rapture is at. "

Confused I asked, "What do you mean by we?"

The man smiled, "My name's Jack Ryan, you should know who I am Eleanor Lamb."

"Jack Ryan?"

"Yeah, and I bet Thompson told you I was dead too, right? Well after I set the fire at the nut house I was at, I defected and went to the Soviet Union. I shared so many secrets, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember where Rapture was at. So when I heard that you came out of Rapture and was found here in the U.S. I decided to get a few KGB buddies of mine involved in this."

"They'll kill you." I said shivering.

"Not with the knowledge I have. Take her to the farm boys, we have a few phone calls to make."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I could smell your ADAM. We actually found out where the base was through some allies of ours working with Thompson. Thompson is so stupid he doesn't even realize that he has communist working with him."

I broke free from the ice, and I teleported away. This time I found myself at a bus station. I found a bus and hopped on board, and I was going to ride this thing through, I was going to get as far away from here as I possibly could. I asked the bus driver where this bus will make it's last stop. The bus driver told me, L.A. I was going to California.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own bio shock or any of the characters, this story is just for fun and is not for profit. **

When I arrived in California, I decided that it would be best to try to change my appearance. First I changed the color of my hair from brunette to blond. Secondly, I made sure I mastered an American accent, it is always better to fit in than to stick out. Third I decided to find a group of people who I can truly know for sure they are not with the government: so now I live in a hippie community.

I met up with a group of hippies by accident. I was blending in trying to keep to myself in L.A., when I saw this group protesting the Vietnam war. I figured the last place anyone would find me is with these people. So far I have been right. It's been nine months since I escaped from Thompson and his men. Oh and nine months since I escaped from "Jack Ryan," though I don't actually believe it's the real Jack Ryan.

I was in the park with the hippies, we were playing music, and talking about peace… seriously. I can honestly say that I was the only one who was not stoned in some sort of way. It's funny, I thought ADAM was bad, half the crap these people put in their bodies can't be much better. When offered I usually turn it down.

I was wearing a tie die t-shirt that was small which exposed my belly, with big sunglasses and a bandanna around my head. I was wearing bell bottoms with peace symbols drawn all over them. I have come a long way from my big sister suit.

I was sitting down on the grass, a hippie was teaching me how to play guitar, mainly stuff that the Beatles play. As I was playing I noticed several of my fellow hippies taking hits of Acid. I kept telling myself that it could be worse. To be truthful, I really didn't like it there.

I was finishing up my lesson when I saw from a distance a little girl. At first I didn't pay much attention to her, but when I looked at her again, I saw that she was wearing clothing similar to that of a little sister. I told myself that it was a quittance, that I was not seeing what I was seeing, that maybe I accidentally ingested some acid.

My curiosity got the best of me. I finished my lesson and I went to follow the little girl. I followed her and then she would disappear, and then she would come out again, it was as if she was playing hide and seek. I was getting annoyed, but when the girl stopped and looked at me, I didn't know what to feel.

"Hi, my name's Brianna."

"Hi Brianna, my names-"

"Eleanor Lamb. I know all about you."

I was shocked, this little girl knew my name, I started to power up with my fire in my hand thinking that I was in a trap, but I calmed myself down when I saw an older woman walk towards me and Brianna.

"Eleanor Lamb, it's good to see you again." said the woman with a thick German accent.

"Brigid Tenebaum! How the hell did you find me?"

"Language there is a little one present."

"Is this a trap? Are you with Thompson? Or maybe the so called "Jack Ryan?" "I am not with either. I am here to talk. I have found you quite easily I am sorry to say. Your mother Sofia Lamb put a tracking device in you in case you to ever run away."

"Figures. What do you want?"

Brigid Tenebaum cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"The government is after you, the KGB is after you, and what they want to know is the exact location of Rapture. You have been in hiding for many months, you have been doing so that the world wouldn't have to suffer like Rapture has. I am offering you a chance to stop running, I am offering you a new home, where Thompson, as you call him, and anybody after you will never find you."

I asked her sharply, "Where am I going to go, I seem to be found no matter where I go."

"It's home, it's called New Rapture, it's exactly how Rapture was before ADAM was introduced."

"Really, and where is New Rapture at exactly?"

"It's in the Pacific Ocean, come with me please."

I thought about it for a moment. Brigid Tenebaum, she is known for trying to save little sisters, and being the creator of the little sisters, hell she created me n a technical since. But her voice sounds truthful. I looked at my options, I could either stay here with stoned hippies living my life in fear, or I could go with Brigid Tenebaum to this so called New Rapture, and get away from all those after me.

"Ok, I will come with you."

When we arrived to New Rapture, we were greeted by kind people, Marine Biologist for the most part. I was home, it was Rapture, it looked exactly the same, but clean, the people weren't trying to kill me, and all the children were not high on ADAM. I man walked up behind me.

"I see the beautiful Eleanor Lamb has arrived, good work Brigid Tenebaum."

That voice… Andrew Ryan, I turned around. The man was a spitting image, just younger, and he had no mustache.

"My name is Andrew Ryan the second. Before you ask, I wish to assure you that I am not my father. I built this New Rapture for peace and scientific research for the better of humanity. Andrew Ryan was a monster, I assure you that I am not one."

"Please forgive me if I don't trust you."

Brigid Tenebaum spoke up. "It took me some time too Eleanor, but he is truly not his father. Please come with me."

I walked around with Brigid Tenebaum and Andrew Junior. They showed me stations for various science research, trying to convince me that this Rapture is better than the other one. They took me to my new room, and it was a typical bedroom. I thanked them for bringing me here, even though I don't feel safe yet. I then just passed out on the bed, I was beginning to wonder how long I was going to keep living like this. At least Thompson and "Jack Ryan" can't find me here.

**Next chapter will be an interlude and will concentrate on the villains and will be from a fly on the wall point of view. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own bio shock or any of the characters, I do not profit from this, this story is for fun.

Thompson awoke from his hospital bed. Months before Eleanor Lamb, a young woman who he was going to gut open to get her ADAM, set his face on fire. The experience was so traumatic on his body that he was sent to a coma. It's almost been a year now. Thompson's face is healed, but the burn scars will forever stay.

"That bitch!" Thompson screamed as he felt the scars on his face, "I am going to kill that Bitch!" 

"Maybe, maybe not!" said a mysterious dark figure.

"Who the Hell said that?"

"An old friend Thompson."

"Show me your face."

"Thompson…"

"I said show me your fucking face!"

Their was a long silence before the mysterious man broke it.

"Thompson, your eyes are open and I am directly looking at them. You sir are blind. Eleanor Lamb burnt your eyes along with your face. It sure sucks to be you."

"Who is this?"

The mysterious figure grabbed Thompson by his hospital gown and threw him out of his bed.

"You don't recognize my voice? I was the one that told you about Rapture years ago. And did you believe me? No! you had me institutionalized! You had me put down as a nut! You told me right to my face that I was crazy!"

Thompson gasped for air in pure shock, "Jack Ryan!" he exclaimed.

"In the flesh!"

"How the hell did you get passed security?"

"Are you that stupid? With the powers I have I can get passed anybody."

"What do you want Ryan?"

"I want to cut a deal."

"No.

"You don't even want to hear what it is first?"

"No."

Thompson picks himself up off the floor. Thompson goes to throw a punch at Jack Ryan, but Jack Ryan keeps dogging Thompson.

"Hey you blind bastard! I am trying to be an ally here."

"What do you want?"

"You give me your resources, I.e. all the information you guys got from the escape pod Eleanor Lamb was found in. In return I will give you your sight back via plasmid."

"Burn in Hell! I know you are with the commies! I'd rather die than sell out my country to a traitor."

Jack Ryan angrily beat down Thompson. 

"Give me your resources!"

"Just kill me now, because I am not giving you squat."

"Very well then."

Jack Ryan lifted his left hand and sent out an electric shock to Thompson, but Thompson was not yet dead. Jack Ryan picked Thompson up and snapped his neck, shortly afterward Jack Ryan teleported out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer i do not own bio shock or the characters, this is not intended for profit but for fun.**

I got up from my bed and stretched my body out. I was still in my hippie cloths, which I was looking forward to getting rid of. I left the room fully rested and decided to take a stroll around New Rapture.

It was so eerie and strange, this place is an exact replica of the old Rapture, just without all the mass murder and insanity. I walked through the hallways and went into a cafeteria, there I saw Tenebaum eating a sandwich. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Good evening," she said, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, I haven't slept that well in ages," I responded.

"Good, I am glad that you are rested up."

Tenebaum took a bite out of her sandwich.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Catch?"

"What is the real reason you brought me here?"

"I brought you here so you can live a free life, so you could live happily."

"I just don't believe that."

"Why? Is it so hard to accept that you have people who don't want to harm you?"

I stopped talking because I couldn't respond. I turned around and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" asked Tenebaum.

I didn't bother to respond, I just kept walking, and she probably thinks that I am ungrateful.

I walked around New Rapture some more. I stopped to look outside a window, and the ocean was beautiful as always. I saw various fish swimming away from a shark; to the left of the shark I saw more of the city. Unlike the old Rapture this one was much more modern on the outside, and it could have been the fact that nothing was crumbling and water wasn't leaking everywhere.

I turned around and walked away from the window. As I was walking away, I heard a loud moan, like something from a whale. I paused for a second and listened again. I then realized that the moan wasn't from a whale but from a Big Daddy! I ran to the window to look outside again. And when I looked I indeed saw a Big Daddy. The Big Daddy was doing repairs on the outside, trying to fix a leaking pipe, he turned and looked at me, and waved a hand as if he's saying hello.

"His name's Bill Johnson, and he's New Raptures handy man," said Andrew Ryan Junior who was standing right behind me.

I turned around and pushed him to the floor.

"Why do you have Big Daddies? I sear to God that if I see a little sister feeding on corpses for ADAM, I will kill you."

"That's a work suit, it's for his protection, and it's just a better built scuba suit. I am not controlling his mind; he's working on his own free will."

I hear Andrew Ryan Junior's walkie-talkie go off.

"Sir are you ok?" asked The Big Daddy in a very clear voice.

"I have it all under control Bill," responded Andrew Jr.

"Are you sure? It looks like she's going to kick your ass."

Andrew Jr. didn't bother responding to the Big Daddy, he instead got up from the floor and extended his hand to me.

"Let me give you the grand tour," He said calmly, "it'll change your mind."

I was given a personal tour of New Rapture, even though I already had one when I got here. But I went with it and looked around some more.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"To protect you," he responded.

"Why else am I here?"

Andrew Jr. looked at me and then he said, "We can't let the U.S. or the Soviet Union get a hold of your powers."

"That's it? No trying to cut me open for the sea slug?"

"Without any ADAM or your big sister suit, that slug in your belly will die in the next five weeks.

I was shocked.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You are going to lose your powers and we are going to keep you here until they are gone. Afterwords you can do what ever the hell you want."

His voice was so cold. I was losing my powers, which means soon I won't be able to defend myself. If Jack Ryan came for me again, that meant that I was dead. I felt like I was just handed a death sentence.

**A little short I know but it's going to lead to something huge. I would like to take the time to do a few shout outs to my readers: crazymike98, shadow 700, war reaper 72, and all who have been reading, thanks for the feedback and all the comments. We are actually at the half way point in this story, more action in the next few chapters to come. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bio shock or the characters, I do not make any money off this, this story is just for fun.**

Dark and cold. The night was dark and cold. Jack Ryan was in the middle of the Nevada desert walking around trying to figure out his next move after killing Thompson. As Jack Ryan walks around the desert a jeep pulls up beside him. An agent jumps out of the jeep to greet Jack Ryan.

"Did you get Thompson to agree to help us?" asked the agent with a heavy Russian accent.

"No," responded Jack, "Do you guys have any good news for me?"

"Yes we do in fact. We have managed to find where Thompson hid the escape pod that contained Eleanor Lamb."

"Hell yeah! Ok lets go get it."

"One problem. It's a heavily guarded base and we don't have the man power to fight American soldiers."

Jack Ryan thought quietly to himself for a moment. He then walked over to the back of the jeep and pulled out a first aid kit. He opened the kit and pulled out a needle and syringe. Jack Ryan then drew some blood from his arm into the syringe.

"Here inject this into your arm," he said as he hands the syringe to the Russian agent.

"I don't think that's sanitary," said the agent.

"Trust me."

The agent shoots Jack Ryan's blood into his body and soon enough passes out. When the agent comes around he see his fellow agents on the ground passed out as well. Jack Ryan walked over to the agent.

"Get up," he said.

The agent got himself up and noticed that electricity was coming out of his hand. The agent did target practice on various desert wild life and plants. When the other agents came they did the same.

Two days later the group arrive at area 51, the base where Eleanor's escape pod is located, and they tear the place apart. Thousands of soldiers are decimated, burned, electrocuted, frozen, and torn apart by the agents. They walk into a room containing the escape pod. The agents go over and look at it while Jack Ryan takes a look around. He walks into a few rooms and sees a few things that are top secret, but nothing that would be of any interest to Jack Ryan. He then walks into a room where dead bodies under go autopsies. In the room Jack Ryan sees the body of Subject Delta. He walks over and looks at the Big Daddy curiously. He bends down to touch it.

"What is that sir?" asked a Russian agent.

"Jesus Christ, don't sneak up on me like that, I was about to fry your ass!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"It's ok. This my friend is what we call a Big Daddy. They would be paired up with these little girls called little sisters, and they would go and find ADAM in dead bodies. You know how many of these things I had to kill just to steal ADAM from a little sister? Just to harvest?"

"No sir."

"A shit ton to many."

Jack turns and looks at the Big Daddy.

"Its weird you know, the little sisters and the big daddy's always had this connection. No matter how far away a little sister go the big daddy always some how found her."

"Wasn't Eleanor Lamb a little sister?" asked the agent.

"Yeah, why."

"I think that this is her big daddy."

Jack smiled and patted the agent on the back.

"If their was only some way to trace Eleanor back with this big daddy, if only there was some way to bring him back…"

Another agent runs into the room.

"Sir, you need to come see this."

"See what?" asked Jack.

"We don't know what it is, but it's in the escape pod."

Jack walks over to the escape pod. When he gets there he gets into the escape pod and goes over to look at what the agent is talking about.

"See it's over here!" exclaimed the agent.

Jack Ryan looked at a vita chamber-which is used to bring dead back to life. Jack Ryan remembered about when he had to use one after a fight with a big daddy.

"Get me that Big Daddy! I have an idea!" said Jack Ryan.

Several minutes pass and the agents were putting Delta into the vita chamber. Jack Ryan forms a hypnotizing plasmid to take control of Delta if it works. The agents close the chamber and instantly it stats going off. With in seconds Delta is alive again and he tears down the chamber door and runs charging towards Jack Ryan. Jack Ryan then throws his hypnotizing plasmid at Delta.

"Alright Big Daddy, you are now under my control. I want you to find Eleanor Lamb, lead us to her. You got that?"

Delta moaned in pain.

"I think he got it sir," said and agent.

Delta then started running west out to the desert and Jack Ryan and his agents followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own bioshock or the characters, I don't mank any money off of this, this is for fun.**

**Note I have changes in point of view, I have separated the changes in point of view through italic fonts. This story is close to being finished, and I am sorry that this chapter took so long. Please enjoy!**

Andrew Jr. told me that I will lose my powers. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Why does all this bullshit keep happening to me?" I asked out loud enough for all of New Rapture to hear me, "First my father dies, then I am thrown into a mental hospital, then I am on the run from the government, then I am on the run from Jack Ryan and the KGB, now I find out that I am losing my powers? Seriously what the Hell?"

I was alone in my room and I had been venting to myself for several minutes. I was pacing back and forth trying to figure out why this is all happening to me. I heard a knock at the door and I went over to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Tenebuam standing there.

"Eleanor, we need to talk," she said to me in a calm voice.

"What more needs to be said?" I asked in a sad tone.

"I am sorry that you are losing your powers, but it's not the end of the world. We want you here with us, we need you here with us, please don't fight us."

Before I could respond I felt a pain in my head that was stronger than any migraine imaginable. I fell down to the floor and Tenebuam rushed over beside me. I could only faintly hear her scream for help. I felt my nose start bleeding as I started to see visions.

I was so shocked by what I saw. I saw my father running towards the sea with little regard to his surroundings. I see him jumping into the water and swim deeper and deeper inside it. Before I could finish the vision I pass out.

_Jack Ryan watched in a sick joy as Delta ran across the Nevada state line and into California. Jack and his cronies were in a helicopter following Delta._

"_Let's hook him," commanded Jack Ryan._

_An agent lowers a rope with a hook and swings it towards Delta. The hook went into Delta's back and picked him up._

"_Where ever his drill is pointing go into that direction," said Jack Ryan._

"_Umm sir, he is pointing his drill towards us," pointed out an agent._

"_Oh that is because we pissed him off, just give him a few minutes, he'll forget all about us."_

_A few minutes pass and Delta forgot all about the hook in his back. Time passes and Jack, Delta, and the agents find themselves at a very crowded beach in California. Jack looks towards an agent and smiles "Drop him," he said. The agent then cuts the rope and lets Delta free. Delta runs through the beach goers and jumps into the water. Jack Ryan sits back and pulls out a sonar._

"_I have a tracking device on him, this little baby will tell me where exactly he is and how far down in the ocean he is."_

When I came around I saw Andrew Jr. standing over me.

"Eleanor, you have to listen to me! We need to get you out of here!"

I was still somewhat out of it when I asked, "What's going on?"

I hear a loud banging at the door. I then start to see visions of my father killing many of New Rapture's residents.

"This can't be right? He's dead! My father's dead!"

"I know let's go!" screamed Andrew Jr.

"He would never do this! Why is he doing this?" but then it occurred to me. When he was dieing I took his conscience. When I stuck that giant needle into him I took everything that was good of him and made it apart of myself. Somehow he came back and is nothing more than a killing machine coming after me. I put my hand on Andrew Jr.

"Hold on I am going to teleport us out of here," I said. I tried but I couldn't teleport. "I can't teleport."

"Hold on!" said Andrew Jr. as he grabs my arm and teleports me into another room.

"You can teleport? Since when do you have powers?"

"Since I was born."

"Why didn't you tell me you had powers?"

"You never asked."

I got quiet and punched Andrew Jr. in the arm.

"Are there any other powers you have?" I asked.

"No that was just about it," he responded.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to get Tenebuam; she stuck out there with that thing."

"That thing is my father!"

"Well your father is killing everyone!"

Andrew Jr. the teleported out of the room. I waked out of the room and started to think up my next move. I decided that I needed to find my father and see if I can get him to stop his killing spree.

_Jack Ryan was looking down at the ocean and then back at his sonar. _

"_This is it gentlemen, grab your guns we are going down!" he said. _

_Jack Ryan and his men teleport down to the ocean and into New Rapture. As soon as they get in they begin to raid the place and kill all of residents. Jack Ryan took a walk around New Rapture as the chaos went on behind him. He walked into a few rooms to try and take anything that might be useful to him, but found very little things. He then sees a man that looks like his father._

"_Hey!" Jack screams at the man as he teleports away. He shakes his head in disbelief, "I killed him," he thought to himself, "I killed Andrew Ryan." Before Jack can finish his thought he hears a loud bang and feels a powerful burning sting. _

"_That was for all of the little ones you have killed Jack Ryan!" screamed Tenebuam and she gets ready to fire her gun again. Jack Ryan quickly teleports behind Tenebuam and freezes her body except for her head. _

"_That was a stupid move!" he said._

"_It's fitting for a stupid man!" responded Tenebuam _

_Jack Ryan shoves his fingers into Tenebuam's eye sockets and freezes the remainder of her body. He then smashes the ice-cold figure which is now Tenebuam into a million pieces killing her with one swing._

_**To be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, so I have been away from this story for quite a while. I have not been able to finish bio-shock cold war mainly because I have had extreme writers block with this one. I can tell you guys how it was supposed to end.**_

_**Eleanor was to find a big sister suit that Andrew Ryan Jr. had built for her, for one reason or another. She was to use that against an evil Delta. After killing Delta she mourns for a bit and then goes after Jack Ryan who is now super charged and super dangerous. They fight a fierce battle and it appears that Eleanor is done for. However Andrew Ryan Jr. rescues her and the both team up and apparently kill Jack Ryan. **_

_**Now we end with Andrew Ryan Jr. reviving Delta as a human again, Johnny Topside. Johnny and Eleanor develop a father daughter bound and eventually leave New rapture for New York city. We end Eleanor's story on a very happy note that the government is no longer after her.**_

_**In a twist ending we find out that Jack Ryan didn't die and that in fact Andrew Ryan Jr. is keeping him alive so that he can harvest all of the ADAM in Jack's body. We also find out that Andrew Ryan Jr. is not Andrew Ryan's son but actually Ryan himself. Saying that he put his conscience in a clone before he had Jack kill him. We end with evil laughs. **_

_**So that was how I had it planned out. Sadly I was never able to write it, I couldn't do it the justice that it deserved. I tried writing other stories in hopes that I could come back to this one with a fresh take and be able to write it. But that didn't happen. I feel bad that I left you guys hanging this long. This was how the story was supposed to end, so hopefully you enjoyed the ride. And maybe I might come back and write another bio-shock story and actually finish it. **_


End file.
